


slowly going dark

by Killagon12



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Anal Sex, Blood Kink, Bonding, Dom Harry Potter, F/M, Hermione Granger Bashing, Kinky, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Praise Kink, Rape, Ron Weasley Bashing, Slash, Sub Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:06:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26223106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killagon12/pseuds/Killagon12
Summary: when harry was a young boy pain was all he knew. he would get in trouble of minor things and would get raped and beaten tell he saw black. so to distract himself he would bit his lips hard, so hard he would taste  blood. the taste was calming and helped him him get through the years of beatings and rape. when he went to Hogwarts he keeps his past a hidden. he hides his scars and the pleasure he finds with blood and pain.fast forward to after his godfather dies, and harry hidden pleasure comes out  he is sent back to the Dursleys and no one sends him mail. he starts to think he doesn't need anyone. he stops talking to people, and only responds in snarky comments.  he starts getting more detention in every subject and during this time he takes comfort in a surprising place, Snape. Ron and Hermione try to help him out of this phase but it's no use. they know harry is the only way to stop Voldemort so they tell Dumbledore, and he come up with a plan to make harry more submissive. will this plan work?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

“ your a a good for nothing freak’

“What kinda of lunatic likes pain” “

"i always new you were a maniac”

“ you like the taste of blood? What are you a vampire?”

"so the boy who lived is a phycopath"

**“ its not like that, i don’t know how it happend”**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------**


	2. blood and pain

It was an ordinary day in an ordinary town on an ordinary street… well almost ordinary. You see on number  4 Privet Drive, Surrey the house though try as the might was anything but ordinary. Now from the outside you would think nothing of the residents. One woman Petunia Dursley, her husband Vernon Dursley, and two young boys about a few months apart. The boy, Dudley was a spoiled little thing, very chubby too. The other boy Mrs Dursley's nephew wasn’t very liked in the family.

Will not very liked in his family is an understatement. Young Harry was treated vilely, like a slave he was beaten or what the Dursley's called punished at least twice a day from the age of two. He was raped, whipped, paddled, burned, starved,carved, stabbed,kicked, punched,stepped on and more. Anything you could think of really happened to young harry. He would get punished for the smallest things.

Everything was his fault, if one of the Dursley's were having a bad day it was the freaks fault. If Dudley did something, it was the freak fault. Anything wrong was always the freaks fault. The freak for those of you who are confused is what Harry thought his name was until he went to school, around the age of 5.

When he first heard his name, young Harry was confused.  **_“My name is freak, I thought, did they not know?”_ ** but eventually like most things five year old harry got over it. He learned that at school he was harry potter but at home he was an ungrateful freak. He was told by his ‘family’ to hide all evidence of his “punishments”, all the burns,scratches, and bruises were hidden behind Dudley's sized hoods, that was more like a dress than anything really. 

But little Harry never complained, he was grateful for each and every thing he had. When he finally got food after days without he would thank whatever deity was out there. You see, Harry knew what a lot of kids his age, heck even some adults do not know. Harry knew the value of resources, of food, water, health. He never took anything for granted. 

To many Harry was a shy little thing, but ordinary. But there were still many secrets as to why the Dursley's would never be ordinary. To some this may seem like harry’s a lunatic, or a manic, but it is not Harry's fault. No, the blame is the Dursley's and the mental trauma he has faced. You see, one of Harry's big secrets is pretty gross to most. It started when the more harsh “punishments” started, Harry was about four. He was dragged from his cupboard by his hair to his Uncle and aunts room. He was then thrown on the bed, face down. 

(if you want to skip go ahead)

_ “w-what ‘s happening uncle, d-did i do something wrong again?” harry whimpered _

_ “Shut up boy, i don’t want to hear anything come out of your mouth. If you do, I'll whip yeh.” His uncle damned. “O-okay _

_ Vernon took off his and Harry's pants, he then took to fingers and started sucking on them. He then he thrusted them into Harry's tight anus. Harry almost cried out, but remembered his warning so instead he bit his lip hard. Hard enough to draw blood.  _

__ _ Once Vernon deemed Harry stretched enough he took his hard penis and thrust painfully into Harry's hole. Harry bit harder on his lip, he started to taste the blood more and more. He quit liked it. Harry focused on the taste and the pain and let his mind drift. _

_ Vernon however didn’t seem to notice, too caught up in his disgusting perverted pleasure. Thrust after thrust after thrust. To Harry it felt like he was being ripped apart . _ **_”don’t think about it”._ ** _ Harry kept thinking, the blood and aftershocks of the pain the only things keeping him going. _

_ After what seemed like hours Vernon spilled his seed into harry. He collapsed on top of him. Vernon was breathing heavily, sweat covering his naked body. underneath him Harry was still out of it. He was so out of it he didn’t release when Vernon pulled out, and was still out of it when he was locked back into his cupboard and told not to say a word about what had happened. _

_ (if you skipped you can read on now) _

When harry finally got out of the head space he blinked. Then brought a hand down to where he felt the most pain, his ass. He felt around it and flinched in pain. He then brought his hand to his busted lip, still bleeding from his biting. He felt around it, smoothing it a little. He flicked his tongue out and tasted the blood there. He did it again and again tell it was no more, he wanted to taste it again so he bit down on his lip. The crimson liquid filled his mouth and he felt like he was in heaven, he like it, the blood and the slight shock of tearing his skin with his teeth.

From then on whenever Harry was getting any of his “punishment” he would bite his lip, and just relax into the pain and the taste of his own blood. So though he started doing it when he was locked in his cupboard. It only got worse from there, he started biting other limps like thighs and arms. Then he started cutting with pieces of glass and wood he would find, then lap up the blood. He did this at least five times a day, and not even the Dursley's knew about it. That was how Harry Potter got his blood and pain kink. 

This is also one of the reasons that  number  4 Privet Drive, Surrey, will never ever be normal. The other reason, will to know that you have to wait and find out.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> this story does have rape, harry is around four when it happens. i will put points is the story so you can skip if you want.


End file.
